Atonement
by ZeldaGirl9793
Summary: Friendships may be ended, but it's memories can never be forgotten. Ty Lee visits a certain friend in prison. A TyLee/Azula friendship oneshot. please R


**Atonement**

Ty lee walked slowly into the prison, her boots echoing on the hard, cold floors. It was the first time she saw Azula since the incident at the boiling rock. With Azula behind bars, Ty Lee felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, but on behalf of their past friendship, she needed to see her. How she was going to react, she wasn't sure of, but she had unfinished business.

She crept into her cell, and looked at the sad, pathetic sight that was her friend. Her appearance was once at an uttermost regality. Her clean porcelain skin was once as white as snow, her flat ironed hair was smooth as the silk of the brocades she wore, and her posture was at everyone's envy. However looking at her at the way she looked now was ...disturbing. She was laying against the wall, with her head leaning against it. Her face was an unhealthy color, full of dirt and soot smudges. Her hair was greasy and dirty, and appeared to have more of a curl than it used to, and it fell in front of most or her face. Her clothes were simple muslin, off white in color, and very thin. She had this strange gauntlet-like mechanism binding her arms behind her back to prevent her from firebending, and these plastic tubes in her nostrils that were attached to an air pump that was filling her nasal passageways with cold air, to prevent her from breathing fire, both designed by Teo's father. She looked terrible.

"Oh Azula….What's happened to you" Ty lee said under her breath. The usually happy, now somber brunet girl covered her mouth with her hands, like she always did in troublesome situations.

Azula heard her footsteps and looked up. Her melancholy expression was still, like a noh mask. Her big glassy, yellow eyes seemed so empty and sad, and yet that fire they once had, was now dim but still there.

"Azula…I'm so sorry" gasped ty lee. "Please, look at me…I came to apologize." But Azula did not turn around.

"I want you to know, I still love you so much…Even though we've had some bad times, we also have so many good memories. Remember the good times back at the academy, or that time you and I set Zuko and Mai up together for a blind date back in Ba Sing Sei."she laughed as her memory raced back "You've always been one of my best friends, and always will be."

Azula let out a shallow grunt that echoed around the cell and into her ears

"And just know…If mai was going to hurt you, I would've defended you too. Please Azula, I'm So Sorry, Say something!"

"YOU WANT ME TO SAY SOMTHING? FINE!" she screamed, springing out of her limp position on the floor and throwing herself onto the bars of her cell, so she could face Ty Lee

"Is SORRY going to get me out of this place? Is sorry going to crown me fire lord Azula? Is Sorry going to restore our friendship? I DO NOT THINK SO! How dare you come in here and utter such a disgusting word!"

" I know it's not going to restore anything but I needed to see you."

"What for?…look at me. My appearance finally matches my soul…the disgusting excuse of existence that I am."

"Don't say that. You're just very…" she struggled to find a word. "troubled"

Azula peered up at her trough her fiery eyes that were lined with bluish black bags, a side effect from sleep deprivation.

"No matter how far down the wrong road you go, you can always turn back. You may not believe it, but I know you so well…I know you can change. You just need to straighten out your life. We just need to get you some help. I'm sure your uncle would be willing to help too." Suddenly her voice got higher and more cheerful. "And I can give you a makeover!" she said, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "I'm sure that will make you feel better!"

Azula looked up and sneered. "Are you really that stupid?"

"Azula…I…"

"Did you really think I EVER wanted to see you again? I HATE you" she hissed through her teeth. It echoed around the room and sent chills up ty lee's spine. "I regret any ounce of kindness I have given you over the years. I should have never become your friend at the academy. Friends are nothing but a distraction. If you and Mai hadn't betrayed me, maybe my mind could have been clear. I would've been able to concentrate more… I could've gotten rid of my dam brother once and for all and hand the throne all to myself."

"Yet again….I'm sorry! But don't say that! Everyone needs friends"

She didn't reply. She just got up and sat down at the opposite end of her cell and faced the wall, with her back to ty lee.

"Alright, I'll leave." She said "I'm not going to give up on you. When you feel like changing, I'll be here for you. Never forget that."

As Ty lee left, she closed the door to the cell behind her.

Azula slipped into the shadows of her mind as she yet again went to war with herself and cried. Her tears choking her and pooling around her face as she laid curled up in a ball against the cold, hard floor.

A/N

This is part of my version of book four that I'm working on. I copied and pasted it out of the scrap copies I've been working on and decided to make it into a One-shot. I'm REALLY Hoping my writing has improved somewhat. … not sue if it has

Anyhoo, the blind date between Zuko and mai that I referred to actually happened, just not in the show. It was from this short comic thing from nick magazine that's viewable on Nickelodeon .com (I don't know if I spelled that right.) Also, I named it Atonement because atone means to make up for. I thought it would be appropriate since Ty Lee felt as if she had to See Azula again to tie up loose ends or something. lol.

I was origionaly going to use mai in this scene, but I felt like Ty Lee didnt get enough scenes in the show in which she was serious (besides that one in "The Beach") I personally feel that even though she's a complete ditz, and she's not very book smart, she's very street smart.( Her big heart makes up for her tiney brain lol) I think she can pick up on Azula's troubles, which is why she put up with her verbal abuse. (Thats just my opinion)

Please comment, I enjoy feedback^-^ And stay tuned, I'll have my version of book 4 up soon. I hope you enjoyed the preview

Avatar does not belong to me (I think that's obvious enough) I DO NOT take ownership of avatar or the characters discussed.


End file.
